Elaborate Scheme
by carriebee
Summary: [RikuxSora] [AU] Match making forms are handed out at school. Who does Sora get as his best match? And what lengths were taken for that to happen? [one shotcomplete Vday gift]


Elaborate Scheme

Author Note: Weee It's a shortish fic just for Valentine's Day, it's RikuxSora I don't think there's any other couples because it's really short. And. Really. Really. Silly. Thanks to Slashy-chan (who ROCKS) to keep me on this! Totally for you chicka!

* * *

Sora stared at the sheet in front of him, it's typeface in pink and black with the repeating instructions of to only use pencil. Even though that seemed rather obvious he found the "Please RETURN this form!" instruction even more amusing. Did anyone expect to get their results without returning the form?

It was that time of year again; Valentine's Day. In which everyone in their homeroom is forced to fill out a matchmaker form and then get matched to random people in the school by a computer. Even though it was mostly for laughs, Sora was still mildly disturbed that the forms were offered to staff members of the school also… Weren't most of them married? Like some to each other? Staring at the questions on the sheet Sora wondered how any of them would lead him to his true love.

10. The most annoying sound is:

(a) Fingernails on a chalkboard

(b) Your parents' disco soundtrack

(c) Busy signal on the phone

(d) The school buzzer

Sora weighed out the options, fingernails on a chalkboard and disco music weren't annoying; they were painful. And since Sora found the school's bells to be the most wonderful sound in the world, it would have to be (c) Busy signal on the phone. Sora loathed the busy signal, it always rang in his ear whenever he was having a mini crisis and he tried to call his friends. Who were usually talking to each other already.

He went through a few more questions, filling out the bubbles with pencil as he went along. Sora now understood why all the teachers were so happy to be able to do the marks on the computer, bubbling things was insane.

22. If you had X-ray vision would you:

(a) Suffer in silence

(b) Sit and smile

(c) Study to be a surgeon

Sora blushed at the second option, that was sick, he thought with some mental images coming into his mind. He decided on the third option, making tons of money and gaining fame would be pretty awesome. However, he knew at least one person he knew would pick the second option. Sora glanced over at his friend Riku, who was also filling the sheet out, smirking all the while. Sora didn't want to know the perverted thoughts running through the white haired boy's mind. Perverted thoughts seemed to be all that filled Riku's mind lately. Almost anything he said was an innuendo and it mildly disturbed Sora, even more than the concept that teachers went on dates.

31. If you missed your curfew your excuse would be:

(a) My watch stopped

(b) The line up at the library was huge

(c) I helped a busload of seniors cross the street

(d) I thought you said 1 o'clock

He chewed on the end of his pencil thinking hard about the question. Sadly options two and three would never fly by his father, he'd just laugh and then point Sora in the direction of his room. The first option would be seen through in a second, since Sora never wore a watch, with that one his father would probably pat him on the shoulder and say 'good try'. Sora sighed and knew he'd have to pick the last option again. That one he could get away with. Everyone knew his brain was governed by colourful and forgetful butterflies which carried important information out of his head randomly and replaced the important thoughts with very strange ones.

After thirty-four questions Sora finished his sheet and handed it to Tidus in front of him who had been whispering to Selphie and Kairi who sat on either side of him. He took the sheet from Sora happily and just had to finish up his own before handing it in. Sora figured he must have had trouble with the bubbles because he was erasing one of them. They were handed in and Sora knew that all of lunch would be discussion and wondering who everyone would get on their lists.

Kairi with a quick glance at Riku (who met her eyes and smirked) turned around to Namine and whispered something to the quiet blond girl. Naminé, in turn, giggled. She drew something quickly and passed it over to Riku, who was in the row beside her. Whatever was on it made Riku's eyes narrow and the smirk on his lips to grow. He glanced up at Sora for a moment before going back to his English homework.

"It's SO Roomantic!" Selphie sighed over her turkey sandwich. Everyone at the table stared at her in disbelief. Was she talking about her lunch? Sora blinked, he was pretty sure the conversation had been about the weird 'salad' in Tidus's lunch, something he didn't think even Selphie would find romantic.

Tidus grabbed Selphie's sandwich and bit off half of it, "Meh, it's a little dry to me," he commented, getting hit by the brunette girl and laughs around the table.

"I meant the Matchmaker forms!" she said in disgust and quickly ate the rest of her sandwich, muttering about it not being dry at all. Even though everyone was wondering where that came from, they decided to take Selphie's blatant hints and decided to talk about the forms.

"Romantic? I don't see how any of those questions set two people up," Kairi said, sipping on her juice box. Sora had to nod and agree to her, some of those questions were just plain weird.

"Hey, I want to know what someone thinks at the sentence "when pigs fly". It could make or break a relationship," Riku snorted, he had put 'ignore it' as his answer. He'd never heard anyone use that phrase in years.

"For fun, I put 'get mad'," Tidus offered, it seemed everyone else at the table put the same answer.

"Imagine pigs with wings," chimed in Sora, Naminé, Kairi and Selphie at the same time. What else would a normal person do? Mental images always took precedence over strong emotions. Tidus and Riku shook their heads at their friends' silliness. It was expected for most of them anyway.

"Pop quiz! How many colours _are_ there in the rainbow?" Tidus asked, he had scratched his head at that question and put 'about 6' even though he was sure there were seven last time he checked.

"I dunno; let me call my leprechaun friend!" Riku smirked, announcing he had picked the last, most sarcastic answer. Naminé ignored it and smiled gently at Tidus.

"There are nine. All the visible colours plus infrared and ultraviolet," she explained and then went back to her sketch book. Tidus's mouth made an 'o' and he went back to poking his mystery salad.

"Who do you hope to get, guys?" Kairi asked a general question addressing everyone. Some of the responses would be obvious, but what would have been the most interesting answer to the question was answered by Riku swiftly kicking Kairi in the shin.

"Oh, I know I'll get my Tidie-Widus as my first pick," Selphie exclaimed with another sigh of 'romantic'. Tidus hit his face at what he considered a moronic nickname no one should hear. Riku smirked and stored that away to use for humiliation at a later date.

Both Naminé and Sora shook their heads, both really didn't know what to expect, they had done it for fun and neither had a crush. Neither Kairi nor Riku answered either since they were involved in a fierce kicking war under the table.

Sora ate his lunch and then started to seriously try and figure out who he would get as a match. He supposed, like last year he'd get his friends, since they were alike anyway, and random people in the school he had never heard about. He wondered if Riku was going to pull the same antics he did last year.

"Hey Riku, are you going to be scary again and kiss everyone on your list?" he asked, getting wide eyed glances from everyone at the table. It was then when then Sora remembered Riku had only told Sora about that adventure.

"Hopefully I'll only have to kiss one," Riku said winking, it helped everyone recover from that shock. Everyone then rolled their eyes and Selphie giggled until Tidus covered her mouth. Sora blinked, he didn't quite understand what Riku was talking about; he thought last year Riku had done it just for fun.

"Oh! I can't wait for the results!" Selphie exclaimed after rescuing her mouth from Tidus's hand. She bounced up and down on her chair. Kairi stared at her strangely.

"Selphie, you already know you're getting Tidus!" she said, moving her hands in a gesture to hope Selphie calmed down, a few people were staring at the table.

"Yeah, and it's TOMORROW!" Tidus cried out in annoyance. He stuffed an apple in Selphie's mouth before she could protest about how she couldn't wait that long.

Sora covered his mouth before he started to laugh and then looked at the clock on the wall in front of him.

"Oh guys! I gotta go!" He said, cleaning up his lunch and jumping to his feet. His friends waved goodbye as he ran through the doors of the cafeteria. They waited until he was most definitely out of hearing range.

"Did you change it?" Riku asked Tidus with almost a snarl.

"Of course I did! Paranoid much?" The blond boy retorted, rolling his eyes at Riku's insistency.

"Anything for love!" Selphie and Kairi chimed in, making a blush rise to Riku's cheeks. After recovering he rolled his eyes, girls, he thought, Tidus joined him in the shaking of the heads.

"You're going through a lot of trouble, don't you think?" Naminé asked looking up from a sketch she was drawing. Riku blinked.

"It'll be more fun this way," he argued, Kairi and Tidus had to agree, this would be very amusing. Selphie just found it romantic.

Sora stared out his window before falling asleep. By now, after hours of thinking about it and dwelling on it, he was very curious about just who was going to be on his list. He thought, staring at the stars, that maybe this was the year in which the crazy matchmaker test would actually give a true result. However when Sora had put down crazy answers like he was looking for someone who was "not-so-blonde" he didn't know how he would get any kind of reasonable results.

Sora woke up the next morning and stared at his closet, he wondered exactly what to wear. Yesterday had been plain t-shirt and shorts, today was valentine's day (his father had hinted at this by decorating his son's room with a number of huge hearts), and Sora had to wear something special; or least, special enough to get him out of the house alive, without outfit input from his father. He decided on his bright red jumper and a white hoodie, it was seasonal enough to escape his house without a pink heart slapped on his forehead.

He joined his friends finally just before first period. They all looked at him strangely and erupted in laughter. Sora was about to get mad when he realized that they were laughing at the teddy bear in his hood. So he hadn't escaped his house unscathed. He rolled his eyes as they all recovered and handed the teddy bear to Naminé, who was the only one not clutched their stomach.

"Your dad is kinda scary sometimes," Kairi commented as the teacher unlocked the door. Selphie and Tidus nodded in agreement. Riku grinned and grabbed Sora about the shoulders.

"Hey, lay off the holiday-maniac, who else makes cookies for almost every holiday known to mankind?" he argued, dragging Sora into homeroom. It wasn't as if Sora was like Selphie (who was wearing shocking pink with white ribbons), Riku liked Sora's jumpsuit; it suited the boy quite well.

Selphie bounced in her seat through first and second period, giving Tidus the largest headache since… well since last Valentine's Day. The result sheets would be sold at lunch and it seemed, like every year, Selphie planned on pretending to be sick during the last few minutes of period two and rush off to buy the sheets without waiting in line.

"Urrrgh, Mr.Highwind, I don't feel so well," Selphie groaned dramatically when Mr. Highwind finally pointed out her flailing raised arm. He raised an eyebrow; he had had Selphie the last two years and was pretty sure the exact same thing had happened.

"What is it this year?" he asked with slight amusement.

"Ugh I think my Tidie-Widus poisoned the chocolates," she said unperturbed by Mr. Highwind's knowledge of her annual acts of drama. Tidus groaned and his head hit the desk at the mention of that annoying nickname, it was like it was Selphie's hobby was to destroy any social standing he had left.

"Or maybe too many of them?" Mr. Highwind asked.

"No sir, that was last year," Selphie pointed out, brightening a bit.

"Whatever, get out of my class you sick girl," Mr. Highwind shook his head and laughed as Selphie pranced out of the room, leaving her books for Tidus to take when class ended.

Everyone in the group wandered over to Selphie at lunch time. She had claimed a whole bench and table by herself without any books or anything. It was quite a feat, but the group decided no sane person would try to sit near her this lunchtime. Selphie was grinning madly, pumping her fists into the air with victory and once and a while erupting into a bout of evil laughter (which could be heard from the other end of the long room.

"I got them!" Selphie exclaimed as everyone sat down with their lunches. Tidus patted her on the head sympathically.

"We figured as much," he said, not finding it hard to pretend his girlfriend was 'special'. Before she started laughing again he grabbed the result sheets and handed them out to everyone. He glanced at his own list, Selphie was number one, made sense; she had instructed and hinted to him the whole way through filling it out.

Kairi and Namine giggled together about theirs, they had gotten some of the same results, including Sora being one of their friends.

Riku smirked at his results, perfect he thought. He glanced up at Selphie who started laughing and pounding the air in victory again. Riku was about to share his results with Tidus, Kairi and Namine when Sora's scream interrupted him.

"WHAT! Gah! How! WHAT!" Sora spluttered looking at his results. This wasn't possible. Not possible. Impossible. His number one match?

Riku.

"How is that possible! Riku I got you! As a LOVE INTEREST!" Sora waved his results in front of the white haired boy's face, though it was too quickly for Riku to actually read anything on it. Riku grabbed it, rolling his eyes. He studied the paper as Sora continued to rant and splutter half form sentences out.

"Sora, calm down, you're making Selphie look mild mannered," Riku commented, shutting the brunette up mid-growl. Riku looked the results over again and smirked.

"You filled out your gender as 'female'," he concluded, placing the sheet down for all to see.

Everyone looked down, pretending to be surprised. Riku was Sora's top pick with a percentage in the high 90's. His second choice made everyone laugh. It was Tidus.

"Don't you try to seduce my Tidie-Widus!" Selphie screamed in delight, clutching Tidus's arm tightly, causing the boy to mutter about loss of limb.

"I wasn't planning on it! How did this happen?" Sora remembered filling out 'male', he swore he did. He looked around the table, wondering how they were all taking it so well. Sora narrowed his eyes at Naminé's guilty look.

"You… You…" Sora started.

"Now, Sora, I can explain," Riku started, putting his hands up in a placatory gesture. Sora ignored him.

"You guys changed it! Didn't you!" He glared at the hesitant nods from his so called friends, "How could you? That's not cool! I hate you guys! That's not funny!" He cried out, more than a little upset. And here he thought it would be a good day.

Sora hopped off the bench and stormed away. Everyone knew not to run after him right away, he'd just start screaming at them again. They looked around at each other, so the plan hadn't been fool proof.

"Why couldn't you get him a box of chocolates like a normal person Riku?" Tidus asked, shaking his head. No one had expected Sora to react this badly.

"I forgot that his sense of humour could just disappear on its own accord," Riku defended, not too upset about the whole thing, it could be mended, after Sora was quieted down.

"I still think its funny," Selphie said, looking at Sora's list, Her Tidus was on it, Sora had good taste in men.

"You might wanna go see him, Riku, before he leaves his hiding spot," Kairi suggested. Everyone knew Sora's hiding spot, but he only hid there for a while before he started wandering around (which made him impossible to find).

"Tell him the truth," Naminé suggested, everyone nodded in agreement.

"It's about time he was clued into reality," Kairi snorted, how could Sora have not noticed Riku yet? He was the only one not able to see how much Riku liked him.

"Gotta be cruel to be kind, ya?" Tidus said, repeating a phrase his friend Wakka said right before blitzball practice got nasty. Riku shook his head.

"No, I plan to be kind to be extra kind," he said, which was very unlike him, Selphie suspected the holiday was getting to him and she responded correctly.

"How romantic!" she sighed as the white haired boy walked away going to Sora's hiding spot.

Riku pulled back the thick black curtain and found Sora in his 'during-school-extra-secret-secret spot'. He was settled on a cushion with big wooden boxes built around him like a fort. Riku had to crawl on his stomach under one of the boxes to reach the sulking boy.

"You need to find a more secret spot," he commented, waiting for Sora to shift over to give him enough room to sit down beside him. The brunette glared for a moment and then moved a bit, allowing Riku to sit uncomfortably beside him.

"Whatever," Sora sighed, still pouting.

"Sora, we didn't do it as a joke," he tried to explain; realizing Sora was probably on many boy's lists. Riku looked over at Sora, who was still sulking and grabbed his hand. Sora looked up at him.

"Then why else would you people do it?" he asked, wishing Riku would loosen his grip.

"It was my idea. To… To try and make you see,"

"See what?"

"This," Riku leaned over and pressed his lips to Sora's in a light kiss. Sora froze for a second and then it clicked in his head. Oh. So that's what Riku had meant with only wanting to kiss one person on his list. Sora smiled in his mind and kissed Riku back.

"You took your time, you bum," Sora's words surprised Riku. Riku stared at Sora and gaped.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked before realizing Sora was busy covering his face with kisses. Sora looked up finally; with a new look in his eyes.

"I've know for a while that you liked me. Geez, don't you realize you talk in your sleep?" Sora giggled a bit, planting a kiss on Riku's lips which the white haired boy returned.

"You're horrible sometimes Sora," Riku mumbled, encircling his arms around Sora in a tight hug. The shorter boy rubbed his face into Riku's chest.

"I just wanted to hear it from you," Sora reasoned, kissing Riku on the chin. He turned his head at a familiar squeal.

"I think they're waiting to see what's become of us," Riku commented, he could hear the whispers of their friends on the other side of the curtains.

"Well, they can wait just a little bit longer," Sora reasoned stubbornly drawing Riku into another kiss. This was what he wanted, so maybe answers like 'not-so-blond' and 'What am I? Psychic?' could lead to something good. Since, this, Sora smiled and kissed Riku again, was very, very good.

"I don't think they're going to wait," Riku smiled into the kiss, hearing Selphie rip through the curtains, screaming about not wanting to wait with Tidus and Kairi trying to hold her back. Sora smiled and settled himself into Riku's arms.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Sora murmured when the pile of friends led by Selphie crashed into the boxes. The crash caused mass chaos and many bruises at the back of the stage. Riku was right about one thing, Sora was definitely going to have to find a new hiding spot in the school.


End file.
